The present invention relates to an adjustable wall penetration framing member of the type that can be positioned in an existing door opening or any external or internal wall penetration of conventional construction and of the type that can be adjusted to accommodate irregularities in the rough opening.
It is frequently desired to improve old building units and to replace the doors provided in the old buildings with up-to-date and modern replacement doors. There is usually some difficulty associated with this replacement since the door frequently must be cut to special sizes and shapes. This is particularly true of the threshold of either an old or a new doorway which must be positioned on warped or distorted floor boards. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a complete adjustable door frame member, especially an adjustable threshold, which may be inserted into an old or a new doorway or other external or internal wall penetration which, for one reason or another, may be out of square, warped or irregular. The adjustable member must not only have the ability to accommodate the irregularities of the opening but also, in the case of an outside door, must be impervious to the elements such as wind and rain.